Club Administrative Privilege
Club Administrative Privilege (nicknamed "DigiMagic" or "Digital Magic" by some Club Presidents) is a computerized ability given to all club founders and the current club president (both being known as Club Administrators) of their respective club and club hub world during the Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds project. Abilities The primary ability of Club Administrative Privilege is the manipulation of data and digital constructs within their club hub world. The user can digitally manifest objects, add/delete/alter characters (real or artificial), change the story of their game if the game allows it, and spectate their world and their characters' thoughts (especially playable characters' thoughts viewed by the player). Another ability of the Club Administrative Privilege is the awareness of a player, reader, or spectator from other universe(s), but they may not know who they are or what they are. Ability users can spectate their spectator's operating device with limited data manipulations on their device, etc. However, characters that have Club Administrative Privilege cannot have the same roles or share the same role as their other characters in their game or any other forms of media. Characters with this ability are treated as "Game Masters" or managers of their club hub world, managing their club, its members, and activities. Level of administration Characters with Club Administrative Privilege can only manipulate data and story within their world and data to a limited extent in the Interdimension. They are below Sentinels of the Club Hub World and the Overseer of the Club Hub World. An analogic example here on Fandom would be that the Club President is the Wiki's Administrator/Bureaucrat on their Fandom Wiki, a Sentinel would be a Fandom Staff and the Overseer would be the creator of Fandom. Transfer A club president can transfer their abilities and title of Club President to another character. Club founders (mainly the Club President is the initial Club President during the start of the Club Hub Worlds project) permanently keep their administrative abilities upon transferring as they are the prime administrators of their club hub world. However, when newer club presidents (after the start of the Club Hub Worlds project) give their administrative privilege to another character, they lose their abilities, but this was never displayed. Side effects and symptoms A common side effect of having Club Administrative Privilege may include delusions on what's real or fake. Mental side effects may differ depending on the type of game. In the Literature Club, another side effect of being a Club President is an obsession towards its player. Even though they may possess an awareness of being in a game, movie, etc. along with the awareness of a player(s), reader(s), or spectator(s), their mindset may be limited to their game and their club hub world, even with extended knowledge. However, there are characters like Kai and Koshiro who have willpower strong enough to overcome their mental restrictions. Known club administrators * Ayumi, Club President of the Art Club * Duran, Club /President of the Drama Club * Kai, Club President of the Belief Club * Kenta, Club President of the Anime Club * Koshiro, Club President of the Debate Club and Vice President of the Belief Club * Monika, Club Founder but ex-President of the Literature Club * Ryo, Club President of the Martial Arts Club * Sayori, Club President of the Literature Club * Sota, Club President of the Shogi Club * Takeda, Club President of the Cooking Club * Yumi, Club President of the Music Club See also * Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds ** Kai, the Overseer of the Club Hub Worlds, Club President of the Gaming Club, and a FORAD junior researcher. He has the highest administration. ** Sentinels of the Club Hub World - They have a similar-but-different ability as they can share the same roles as regular club members if they are a club member. *** Cyber Security Force *** Dan Takashima, the School Principal *** Kosei, Vice President of the Drama Club and a FORAD junior researcher *** Satoshi, Vice President of the Gaming Club Category:Programmable abilities